Veronica Mars What could have been
by Superlulu
Summary: Have you ever asked yourself what veronica mars would be like if Duncan Kane had been killed instead of Lilly well now is your chance to read about what could have happened. PS thank you bff aurelia for all your help :D also thank you marsbarz :D
1. Chapter 1

Veronica was sitting by herself at one of the lunch tables at Neptune high. The sun was shining and she was surrounded by many kids laughing and screaming, but she was oblivious to it all, lost in a pool of thoughts.

Its strange how things can change so quickly, One day you wake up in a perfect life with the perfect boyfriend and a group of perfect friends that swear that they will always be there for you but then everything comes crashing down . I will never forget that day it was October 3rd I was riding with dad in his patrol car when he got a call on the radio all the dispatcher said was that there had been a disturbance at the Kane beach house . Dad told me to stay in the car but as soon as I saw Lilly, Jake and Celeste I knew something was very wrong I ran to where they were and there he was on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood he had been shot! Dad investigated and when he made the official announcement that he was sure that somehow Jake Kane was involved in the murder of his own son the fine people of Neptune ran dad out of office. We had to move because now there was no way that we could afford our home; it was all too much for mom and one day she was just gone. Now it's just me and dad against the world. My so called friends won't even talk to me 

The bell rings and veronica is snapped back into reality so she gathers her books and picks up her tray which by the way still contains a slice of cold pizza and a milk carton, after she throws it away she walks to class. She always tries to avoid walking past Lilly and her group of friends but today it was inevitable so she does the next best thing which is avoiding eye contact at all costs but just when she thinks that she is in the clear she hears Lilly's voice "Hey bitch!" Lilly has an arrogant look on her face "I found all of this crap that belongs to you at my house and I am really not looking to be reminded that I was ever a friend of yours!"

(Veronica just walked away without even saying one word to Lilly. She just feels a mixture of feeling she feels hurt, mad and betrayed she couldn't understand how Lilly could just pretend that their friendship never meant anything! Logan has this look on his face it's obvious that he doesn't agree with the way that Lilly treats veronica but before he can say anything to her she kisses him.

Later that day at the Kane beach house Jake and Celeste are arguing very loudly in the living room they both look like they are about to explode when all of the sudden Lilly strolls in and it gets quiet "ok," Lilly laughed "so I guess it's true there's no place like home." She still gets no response from her parent's just angry stares "hello that was a joke," Lilly jumps onto one of the couches in the room "So mom, dad why did it get quiet when I walked in? You know if this starts to happen more often I might get paranoid, think you're talking behind my back!" Celeste is about to burst! All of the problems that she has been having with Jake lately and all of Lilly's smart ass comments have finally made her loose control "Lilly go to your room NOW! "God mom don't start getting all PMS with me you know I can't stand you when your like this! Forget it I'm leaving!" Lilly stomps out of the house ignoring her fathers call for her to stay. She gets they keys from her purse and presses the unlock button, she gets into the car and shuts the door as hard as she can and as soon as she turns the car on she speeds away. As she drives all she can think about is of the hatred she feels towards her mother and the pain that she feels because of her brother's death, she needs a way to vent all of her anger and forget about everything so she decides to drive to Logan's house but not to see Logan. She knocks on the door and Aaron opens "hi Mr. Echolls, Are you alone?" she has a coy expression on her face "The cost is clear come on in Lilly" Aaron said moving to the side to let her in, he quickly closes the door. She jumps up on him and starts to kiss him then they went up to the bedroom. Lynn had gone to Canada to film a movie and Logan had gone surfing with Dick and Beaver so they had plenty of time to fool around.

Back at mars investigations Keith and Veronica were making progress on the Duncan murder investigation. There were papers everywhere and some 2 day old lasagna on Keith's desk.

Their were some things that's didn't make sense like the fact that they found Lilly's pep squad outfit in the dryer or how the gun used to kill Duncan was found buried on the beach was registered to Jake Kane all me and dad knew was that an innocent man was on death row. His name is Abel Koontz he was a former Kane software employee that was fired before a major project. 

Veronica says to Keith "Hey dad I thought that getting evidence was supposed to make things easier?" Keith says to veronica as he walks towards her "I have never seen a case that was as confusing as this one but I am sure that sooner or later we will figure it out!" he gives veronica a light shoulder squeeze.

It was nearly 2:00am when Lilly stumbled into the house, looking disheveled and reeking of alcohol. On her way to the living room she broke her mother's favorite vase, and when she looks up she saw her parents in the living room, Celeste looks pissed and Jake looks very disappointed. Lilly says "Hi mommy Hi daddy" she laughs and she sounds really stupid. Celeste says to Lilly "Are you drunk?" "Yeah but only a little don't worry I will be fine. You know what it's like right mom?" Celeste is so mad she's finally had enough of Lilly's irresponsible behavior so she decides to slap her as hard as she can, the slap sounded like thunder! Celeste yells at Lilly "**you are just like your mother**!" (Jake has this scared look on his face and Lilly looks confused.) Lilly was feeling so confused and drunk the whole room felt like it was spinning then all of the sudden she fainted!


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Lilly woke up the next morning she started to remember her mothers words and she cant understand why Celeste would say something like that so she immediately gets out of her bed starts running through the house to find Celeste and Jake because she needed answers fast she couldn't stand all of the confusion that she felt! Finally she found them in the family room. Lilly says to Celeste in a high and angry tone "What the hell did you mean when you said that to me yesterday?" Celeste looks over at Jake and she says to him "I think that it's time to tell her the truth." Jake looks scared but he says to Celeste "Yeah your right, I had wished secret would never come out." Lilly is becoming very anxious she can't take this anymore so she yells at Celeste "God damn it just tells me!" Jake takes a deep breath and starts to talk "The truth is that Celeste isn't your mother," Lilly interrupts him "so what I'm adopted?" Jake starts to sob but he continues to speak in a broken tone "not exactly you see I am your father but Celeste isn't your mother," Lilly's face is red with anger and she walks up to Jake and says "then who's my mother?" Celeste says in an arrogant tone "your mother is none other than Lianne Mars." Lilly falls into the couch and she is in a state of shock. Celeste says to Lilly "that's why I have never tolerated you because your father cheated on me with that tramp and then he just brought you here and expected me to love you as if you were my own. I never managed to love you because every time that I see your face I think about that slut! "Lilly yells at Celeste and Jake "so my whole life is basically a lie? You know what Mr. and Mrs. Kane I really don't feel like hearing or looking at you right now," Jake as she continues to cry "I can't be here anymore!" Lilly runs outside and gets into here car she has been trying to be strong but now that she's alone she can finally let go and cry then she saw that Jake was coming out of the house so she took off She still doesn't know where she is going she just takes off and all through the ride all she can think about is how veronica is her half sister and that she feels horrible for all of the bad things that she has done to veronica since Duncan died all she knows now is that she needs a way to forget and now she knows exactly who can help her.

At the mars residence Keith is packing a bag with shirts, socks pants and everything he might need during

His trip and he says to veronica "ok honey I will be back in 2 days so don't forget to feed backup, lock the door at night and ," veronica interrupts "I know I know and never accept candy from creepy old people" Keith says "actually I was going to tell you to keep the house clean but yeah that too," they both laugh then she walks her dad to the door and he leaves, But just 5 minuets there's a knock on the door and naturally she assumes that it's her dad who probably forgot something. She opens the door and says "dad did you forg………. Wait you're not my dad. Logan says to her "what tipped you off? Veronica says to Logan in a defensive tone of voice "so did your girlfriend send you here to throw a pie in my face." Logan tells her "actually I just need to talk to you can I come in? Veronica is a bit reluctant but she moves aside and says "sure why not. Have a seat. " Logan sits on the couch and tells veronica "I want to apologize for the way that I have been treating you I know I have been an ass to you but I still remember a time when we used to be friends I guess I have been treating you bad for what your dad did to the Kane family you know Duncan was my best friend and I guess peer pressure is also to blame," Logan laughs a little. Veronica looks confused she never in a million years thought that Logan would come to here house and apologize then all of the sudden veronica jumps off the couch and runs to the window. Logan looks at her and feels a bit baffled so he says to her "what are you doing?" veronica says "I thought I just saw a pig fly past my window" Logan gets up and goes to veronica side he grabs her arm and he says "I am serious veronica," he looks into here eyes and she feels something that she has never felt before could it be love? Veronica quickly dismissed the thought she couldn't have those types of feelings for her ex best friends boyfriend But her heart started to race as the look that he was giving her was making her melt. Logan says to veronica "I just want us to be friends again I should never have judged you the way I did." at this point veronica couldn't really concentrate on his words all she knew was that he looked so hot! Logan kept talking to her "so what do you think veronica can be friends again," veronica took a deep breath and said "I cant guarantee anything but we can try and with time we can forget all of the bad moments," Logan and veronica hugged and veronica said to Logan with a smile on her face "I'm glad we had this little talk." Logan said to her "me too I feel better now ok so I guess I have to go ok Ronny see you around." He walks out of the apartment, reaches into his pocket and gets his keys he gets into his car and takes off .

Lilly arrives at the only place where she can forget her pain at the Echolls mansion and nothing matters to her now so she gets out of the car and rings the bell like 15 times then finally Aaron opens the door and says "Lilly I didn't think…………." Before he can finish the sentence Lilly pushes him inside and closes the door and right there on the living room floor they do it!

Logan arrives home and he sees Lilly's car in the driveway so he gets out of the car and he thinks to himself

Poor Lilly she must be bored to death with dads stupid stories ( he looks down at his watch) He must be telling her about that one time that he almost won the Oscar he laughs I better go save her. He walks to the door and takes out his keys and opens the door and the first thing he sees is Lilly and his dad having sex in the on the living room floor! Logan fells so angry and so let down by Lilly he yells out "LILLY DAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly looks up and sees Logan standing there and she yells out "Oh my god Logan" so she pushes Aaron off of her and immediately starts searching for her clothes then as she gets dressed she tries to speak "Logan this isn't what it looks like" Logan starts yelling at Aaron "How could you do this to me better yet how could you do this to mom?" Aaron says to Logan "I assure you that all of this can be explai……. Logan interrupts him "really because I don't see how" Logan starts to walk towards Lilly he says to her "you! How could you have sex with my father? I should have believed all of the rumors!" Lilly tries to grab Logan's arm but he pushes her away and he says to her "I can't believe that I actually thought that you loved me." Lilly holds back the tears but she looks broken she feels so ashamed but there is nothing that she can do now because the truth is out. Logan starts to walk away and Lilly calls out to him "Logan we need to talk!" Logan stops and looks back at her and says "you both disgust me and I never want to see or talk or see either of you again!" he quickly opens the door and walk out but Lilly runs after him she yells to him "Logan I love you!" Logan's eyes are full of disbelief he shakes his head and says "really? Well you of showing it!" Logan opens the door of the X-terra and gets in and then he speeds away and Lilly is left alone in the rain with her pain. Logan drove to Dick's house and just spent the night there playing video games and trying to forget about what he had seen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At MI Keith and Veronica were working late and like always the office was a mess veronica was uploading some photos that she took on a steak out and Keith was running some routine background searches on some clients then a Hispanic man walked into the office he looked really nervous his hands were shaking veronica said to him "hi can I help you with something?" the man said "My name is Miguel Sanchez and I think I have some information that can help you its about the Kane kid." Veronica gasped then she quickly got up and called her dad "dad I think you should hear this" Keith came out and said to veronica "what is it?" veronica looked over to Keith and said "Mr. Sanchez says he know something about Duncan death" Keith and Mr. Sanchez walked over to the couch and sat down Keith said to veronica "honey get the recorder. Ok sir you say that you know something about the day that Duncan Kane was murdered" veronica searches in a drawer and she pulls out the recorder she sets it on the table in front of the man. Mr. Sanchez asks Keith "do you mind if I smoke?" Keith says no go right ahead ok so what information do you have?" Mr. Sanchez said "ok so that day I was at the beach with my family I saw that boy talking on a cell phone I could see him getting mad and he kept yelling I couldn't quite hear what he was saying because he was far away but a few minutes later a man arrived but he wasn't alone he was with a women," Keith asks him "can you describe this man and woman?" "Well he was tall and had dark hair and she was shot and skinny they were both dressed in fancy clothes but I couldn't see their faces." Keith said "ok go on" "well I saw that the boy had a gun so I feared for my families life so we left right away and as we left a shot was fired. Mr. Mars I know that this might not be a lot of information and that might not help but that I know." Veronica asks Mr. Sanchez "so why did you wait so long to come forward?" "well miss mars I couldn't sleep all that I cold think about was about that day and then I saw the news they said that they had the killer some man named able Kuntz but I know that it's not him because he didn't fit the description of the man that I saw with the Kane kid. Well I am willing to testify if needed so here's my number and address in case you need it" he hands the paper to veronica and he walks out of the office. Veronica looks over to her dad they both feel overwhelmed "ok dad so now we have a witness, a gun registered to Jake Kane, Lilly's pep squad outfit and a man and a woman in the crime scene.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Kane beach house Lilly was in here room laying on here bed she felt sick she was dizzy and mere thought of Doritos or any other kind of potato chips made her throw up. Lilly thought to herself this can't be happening what's wrong with me???? She tried to get up but the whole room was spinning and she couldn't hold back the throw up she ran as fast as she could to her bathroom. She was in there for a long time and when she came out she was overwhelmed with fear these symptoms can't possibly be good. She decides to go to the drug store and buy a pregnancy test!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan hadn't told dick about what had happened with Lilly and his dad he knew that dick wouldn't understand him and that he would have probably spent all day making stupid lame jokes but he needed to vent his anger and talk to someone so he decided to go to veronicas house sure they had only been friends for a few days but he knew that she wouldn't make fun of his situation. He runs up the stairs at the apartment complex and stands outside of veronicas door knocking the door opens and he says to her "veronica something happened can we talk?" veronica looks worried "sure Logan come in and have a seat," Logan tells her the whole story and all through the story she has a horrified look on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Lilly gets back home she takes the pregnancy test she kept walking around here room waiting for the timer to go off and to her time was going by so slowly she had to know and then DING the timer when off she ran to get the test and it happened her biggest fear was now a reality the test was positive! This be happening I'm pregnant with my boyfriends dads baby she fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably she realized that she needed a friend NO she needed her sister! So she ran outside to her car and drove really fast she even passed a few red lights she didn't even park her car right she just ran up the stairs of the apartment complex and she knocked on veronicas door when veronica opened Lilly hugged veronica without even noticing that Logan was there Lilly whispered in veronicas ear "there are so many things that we have to talk about" Veronica was really shocked and she said to herself all of these months they avoided me and now they want to talk if someone had told me that this was going to happen 3 weeks ago I would have thought they were crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

The embrace between veronica and Lilly is broken when Lilly realizes that Logan is in the room Lilly wipes away tears from her eyes and she says to Logan "what are you doing here?" Logan's eyes are filled with anger and he says to her "what I say or do is none of your business," Logan gets up hugs veronica and leaves the apartment. It was the first time that veronica had ever seen Logan this way he was so hurt. Veronica looks over to Lilly and says " he already told me everything Lilly and frankly I don't know what to think. He loved you and you never cared did you?" Lilly fought back the tears and said to veronica "It was all a big mistake I know that what I did was wrong but," veronica interrupts her and says to her in a high tone " God Lilly why are you even telling me this? What you think you can ignore and treat me bad for months and then come have some girl talk with me?" Lilly tries to grab veronicas arm but veronica quickly takes her hand away. Lilly's voice starts to shake "veronica there is something that you don't know yet you better sit down veronica," veronica walks over to the couch and sits down not really knowing what to expect so she has a worried expression on her face. Lilly starts to spill the truth "veronica Celeste isn't my mother," veronicas jaw drops open and she says "WHAT??????" Lilly gets closer to veronica and almost whispers to veronica "we are sisters veronica, Jake and Lianne are my parents," veronica doesn't say a word all she can do is sit there in disbelief

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan arrives even though he would rather throw himself off a bridge but he has to go back sooner or later so it might as well be now. The first person he sees when he opens the door is none other than his father, he was laying down on the couch and he looked horrible he probably didn't even take a shower in days and the house smelled like alcohol. As soon as Aaron saw Logan he got up quickly and tried to make things right with his soon but Logan was not in the mood to kiss and make up so he threw a punch at his father, Aaron

Threw a punch back at Logan and then fell to the ground he was so drunk that he couldn't hold himself up without falling, Logan couldn't hide the anger he felt towards the man that he once called dad. Just as Logan was getting ready to hit Aaron again he hears steps running towards the room and when he turned around he saw his mother she had a frightened look on her face she was on the verge of tears and she said to Logan with a shaky Voice "Logan what are you doing to your father?" Aaron is clearly to drunk to respond or even say hello to his wife but he does have a worried look on his face because he wouldn't like the idea of Lynn finding out that he was cheating on her. Logan says to his mother "mom I thought you were coming back tomorrow what happened?" Lynn has this look of disbelief on her face and she says "Logan that's not important right now what I want to know now is why are you hitting your father?" Logan looks over to his father on the ground and then back at his mother and he says to her "well mom there are a few things that you missed while you were gone you see daddy deare……..," he his interrupted by Trina who just waltzes into the room and says "well, well will you look at this it's like a family reunion oh hi little brother," Trina looks at Logan's eye, she walks up to him and touches it and says "ouch that looks like it hurt! You still getting in playground fights?" Logan pushes Trina's hand away and says to her "Don't touch me!" Logan looks over to his mom and dad Lynn is getting Aaron off the ground and helping him to lay down on the couch he lets out a small but angry sigh and then continues to speak to Trina "So what Trina you in town for the Big Brother Celebrity edition auditions?" Trina roll's her eyes at Logan and then says to him "Hate to disappoint you little brother but I am actually going to be on CSI this week," Logan laughs a bit and says "so your going to be dead hooker #2?" Trina responds to Logan "no actually I am going to be dead club owner #1." for a minute Logan almost forgot all the drama that he had with his father but then he heard his mothers voice call out to him "LOGAN!" he took a deep breath and said to her "what!" Lynn was starting to get mad she needed answers now! "tell me what supposedly happened to make you so mad that you had to hit your father," Suddenly all of the anger that logan felt came rushing back and he knew that if he didn't leave something horrible might happen so he said "you know what mom just read about it in the tabloids! I am going to go crash at friends house." as he walks out Lynn tries to go after him but Aaron called out to her and says "just let him go honey he will be back soon,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keith walks into the apartment and is stunned to see Lilly there with veronica he says his uneasy helloes "Hi girls," he is even more stunned when the first thing that comes out of veronicas mouth is "dad is it true? Is Lilly my sister?" Keith looks troubled by the question but he answers "oh girls I had hoped that you guys had never found out but yes it is true." Lilly gets up from the couch and goes over to where Keith is standing and asks him "were you guys ever going to tell me?" Keith grabs her shoulder and looks her in the eyes and says "yes honey we were but then the whole Duncan controversy started and then your mother left town I guess you could say that it was never the right time but I do want you to know this you mother loved you very much and she did what she thought was best for you ." finally Lilly let her guard down and she was no longer holding in her feelings she hugged Keith and started to cry. Veronica also got up and went over to hug Lilly the embrace was broken and Keith said "you girls probably have a lot to talk about so I will leave you guys alone but I will be in the room if you all need anything ok," Lilly says "thanks Mr. mars" he nods, gives her a smile and walks away. Then Lilly turns to veronica and says "veronica there is more that I need to tell you about," Veronica has a terrified look on her face and she almost screams these words "What is it Lilly!" Lilly lets out a deep breath and says "I am pregnant Veronica." veronica jumps back and gasps she finally asks Lilly "please tell me it's not Aarons baby!!!!!" Lilly cries and says to her "I cant tell you that veronica god I am so stupid I never should have had sex without protection," veronica hugs Lilly but she still cant believe what she just heard. After a few more minutes of talking Lilly says to veronica "um I have to go now," "but where are you going to go Lilly?" Lilly starts walking towards the door and says to veronica "don't worry about it I have a room at the Neptune grand but than you for listening to me veronica I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me for everything that I did to you," Lilly walks out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan walks into the Neptune grand and rings the bell and when no one shows up he leans over the counter and starts calling out "Hey bellboy! Hey is anyone here? " finally a short bald man appears and says to him "hello sir what may we help you with?" Logan takes out his credit card an waves it around the mans face and says " I want a luxury room," the man says to Logan "yes sir well the next one will be available in one hour ." Logan says to the man "fine ring it up meanwhile I will go walk on the beach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at veronicas house

Veronica couldn't stop thinking about everything she found out today suddenly the phone rang Keith ran out of his room and said "I got it honey" veronica laughed a bit and then said "wow dad you waiting for that special girl to call?" Keith looks at veronica and rolls his eyes then he answers the phone and says "Hello-Hello sorry Miss I don't speak French," veronica asks Keith "who is it dad?" Keith is confused and he says to veronica "I don't know honey it's a French woman and she keeps saying KANE a lot or at least that's what I think she says………………………………...


	5. Chapter 5

Veronica looks at her dad anxiously and when she realizes that he has no clue what the French woman is saying she finally says to him "Dad give me the phone!" Keith gives veronica a strong look of disbelief and he says "what you know French?" he giggles, veronica shakes her head and breaths out loudly and says "well as a matter of fact I do" she grabs the phone from her dads hands and immediately starts speaking French Keith has a surprised look on his face but then he remembers that the woman's call was important and that he must find out what she had to say so he started to ask veronica anxiously "what, what is she saying?" Veronica was in shock her eyes grew bigger and she started shaking she almost dropped the phone when she tried to hang it up but Keith has amazing reflexes so he caught it. Veronica drops herself on the couch and Keith runs over to her side and asks "so what did she want?" and with a shaky voice veronica told her father the following "dad she says that she has a video from the day that Duncan was murdered and she wants to give it to US!" Keith gasps and says "but why give it to us? Why not take the video to lamb?" Veronica says to Keith "she tried to give it to him but he didn't understand her he just understood Duncan Kane, so he automatically started to brag about how he was the one that solved the case." veronica rolls her eyes and Keith walks over to get his coat and he says to veronica "we must go get that tape I don't even want to think about what can happen if it ever gets into the wrong hands," veronica walks up behind her dad and says to him "she said she was in a green boat on the beach, you know the one by the Kane beach house," Keith nods his head and as they walk out he asks her "so do you have any other secret powers that I don't know about?" veronica smiles and says to her dad "I have electricity in my hands," Keith laughs and says to her "you wish,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron Echolls cell phone rang and he quickly picked and he said "you got new info for me?" the voice on the other line said "Boss we have a trouble maker I need you to come down to the beach as fast as you can!" Aaron hung up and walked to the closet to get his coat and a GUN! He walked out of the house fast and got into his car and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a hot and sunny day in Neptune CA and their weren't as many cars on the road so it took them about 15min to get to the beach . When they got there the green boat was easy to spot and with a deep breath they both walked to the boat where the French lady was waiting for them her name is Colette. They walked into the boat and Colette explained to veronica that she had cameras on her boat and that she had been at the beach the weekend that Duncan died, Turns out that she was watching the news one day and they mentioned this beach and the date that's when she decided to check the tapes and that's when she saw Duncan being murdered. Keith told veronica to ask Colette if they could see the video and when veronica asked Colette pressed play and there he was Duncan yelling at the top of his lungs to a man who's I couldn't see "you bastard you slept with my sister!" then when the man turned around veronica and Keith's turned to look at each other they were both horrified and in unison they both yelled out the killers name "Aaron Echolls!!!!" they continued to watch the tape Duncan had a gun in his hand and then a bone chilling scream was heard veronica said to Keith "dad can you tell where or who the scream came from? Keith said "no I can't see the face but maybe if we zoom it," veronica took the control and hit zoom and they both gasped when they saw that the woman was none other than Lyn Echolls the next thing that was seen on the video was Aaron running towards Duncan he wanted to take the gun away and that's when it happened the gun went off twice during the struggle and Duncan fell to the ground. It was all too much for veronica to handle she put her head on her fathers shoulder and began to cry Keith kept watching he could tell that Lyn was saying something to Aaron but he couldn't hear what she was saying it must have been bad because it made Aaron so mad that he slapped her really, really, really hard! Then Aaron cleaned the gun and buried it and then the proceeded to run away from the crime scene. Colette fast forwarded the video until the next person came to the crime scene and at first they didn't recognize that person but after they zoomed they noticed it was Lilly and by the way she was walking it was clear that she was drunk but as soon as she saw her brother she ran to hug him and that's when it all made sense to Keith "so that's why the pep squad outfit was in the dryer, the Kane's must have come home and thought that she killed her brother and she must have been so drunk that she cant remember anything!" Just then they heard someone approaching and saying in a loud sarcastic voice "oh frenchie I thought I gave you enough money to stay away!?!?!"


	6. Chapter 6

I added a video on you tube to go along with this fic I tried to post it here but the site wont let me I guess just go to youtube and search for lillulu1 and it should be there in my videos the title is Veronica Mars-what could have been.

and Veronica recognized that voice it was Aaron Echolls and they knew right away that something big was going to happen so Keith said to Veronica "tell Colette to stay calm and you go and hide behind that cargo box I don't want you to get hurt ok," veronica quickly protested but Keith's word was final "Veronica GO NOW!" Both Keith and veronica hid just in time because just a few seconds later Aaron made his entrance and he brought a lethal weapon a gun! Aaron cornered Colette and yelled at her. Keith saw the opportunity to make his move so he ran out from his hiding spot and he hit Aaron as fast as he could, Aaron stumbled but he recovered quite fast and using his same sarcastic voice he said "well Colette looks like we have company," he turned to Keith and charged at him. Meanwhile Veronica saw the chance to grab the tapes and make a run for it. she knew her father wouldn't approved because he wanted her safe but it just wasn't in her nature to hide behind boxes like a little wimp so she said "screw it," and she ran out towards the tapes and then to Colette's side Veronica grabbed Colette's arm and said to her "come on we have to get out of here fast! Veronica turned around to see if Aaron was still distracted and he was but veronica knew that she had to act fast. Colette made it off the boat and just as veronica was about to jump off she heard Aarons voice say "no, no, no not so fast little girl this party is just getting started," veronica took a clenched her eyes, took a deep breath, and chills ran all through her body then she slowly turned around now she was face to face with the man that killed her boyfriend he had the gun pointed at veronica's head! Meanwhile outside of the boat Colette was frightened and very distraught she was on the ground crying just at that time LOGAN ECHOLLS approached her and asked her if she was ok but he couldn't understand a word she was saying so she started pointing into the boat, then she grabbed his arm and took him to the side of the boat where she opened a little compartment and she took out a gun and put it in Logan's hands. He was very surprised when she did this but as soon as he looked inside the boat and saw his own father pointing a gun at veronica he knew that he couldn't let him hurt her so he ran into the boat and he stood in front of veronica and while pointing the gun at his father he said "I wont let you hurt her," Aaron got irritated and walked towards his son and said "go home Logan this has nothing to do with you," veronica let out a few angry tears and then said to Aaron in a shaky voice "right because the fact that you killed my boyfriend! your sons best friend has nothing to do with him!" Logan turned around to see veronica the news hit him like a bucket of frozen water "what did you say veronica?" veronica responded to Logan almost in a whispered voice "he did it Logan he killed Duncan." Aarons face is red with anger and he yells out at veronica "I have had enough of this you stupid bitch I am going to kill you!" he starts walking towards veronica and Logan and with the strength of a bear knocks the gun out of Logan's hands! Keith runs up behind Aaron and they start to fight again Keith tries to take the gun away from Aaron, they struggle and a shot is fired it was heading straight towards Logan but Veronica jumped in front of him and the gunshot hit her arm. Veronica fell back into Logan's arms and he said to her "Veronica don't go, Hold on please," his eyes filled with tears veronica responded to him in a weak voice "Logan…………….it hurts" all Logan could do was hold her and tell her that everything would be fine and since Aaron was distracted fighting Logan saw the opportunity to carry veronica out and call for help. Meanwhile Keith and Aaron were really going at it they were destroying the inside of the boat. Aaron picked up a piece of wood and hit Keith's head and he fell to the ground Aaron thought he had won but then he heard the sirens outside and something in his mind clicked and he thought to himself "I would rather die than go to jail so he grabbed a tank of gas that was nearby and he started throwing it all over the place and he set the boat on fire. The Police got there just in time some officers risked their lives and they were able to save Keith but it was too late for Aaron, they never found a body. Veronica and Keith were both rushed to the hospital

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The news was all over the radio that's how Lynn Echolls found out and even though she hadn't killed Duncan she still felt responsible for not stopping Aaron and the burden got to be too much for her so she threw herself off of the Coronado Bridge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilly Kane was watching her favorite TV show when all of the sudden it was interrupted by the local news station that's how she found out that her half sister was fighting for her life in the hospital but what got her the most was that the father of her child killed her own brother she was distraught! She turned off the television and ran to her car. She had to see her sister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan was in the waiting room walking from side to side, he couldn't stay still and that's when Lilly walked into the waiting room he looked over at her and said "what are you doing here?" Lilly's eyes were full of tears and she said to him "SHE'S MY SISTER I WANT TO KNOW HOW SHE IS!" Logan took a step back he had a confused expression but before he could talk the doctor came out of the operating room and Logan walked up to him of course Lilly followed him as he anxiously asked "doc how are Veronica and Keith" the doctor said "relax son they are both going to be just fine Keith's burns will heal in time and we were able to extract the bullet from Veronicas arm" Lilly anxiously asked "doctor can I see veronica" you'll be able to see her in a few hours ok

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Lilly walks into Veronica's room and sets down a bouquet of flowers and a get well soon balloon then she sits at her bedside and says to veronica "hey I'm glad to see your all better now," Lilly smiles at veronica and veronica says to Lilly "thanks for being here," Lilly lets out a few tears and she says to veronica "I will always be here for you, you're my sister and I love you." There is a knock on the door and Logan appears and he says "veronica can I talk to you for a minute, alone," Lilly gets up and says "I can take a hint I guess I will go check on Mr. Mars see you later sis." and she walks out and Logan leans down to kiss her forehead then he sat down next to her and said "Veronica tonight when you saved me and you got shot I realized that you mean so much too me and that if something had happened to you I……………….." veronica interrupts him "but I'm ok now see still breathing," Logan smiles and then says "I just don't want to lose you." They both look into each others eyes and they kiss.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ONE YEAR LATER xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilly had her baby a boy who she named Duncan ,she also found love with Eli "Weevil" Navarro he is now living a gangster free life and he owns his own car dealership in Neptune California. Logan and Veronica are currently Dating they love each other very much. As for Keith Mars well he got his job back and is now the current Sheriff of Neptune California.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx THE END xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
